


Bird Care

by sergeant_angel



Category: Captain America (Movies), Hawkeye (Comics), Young Avengers
Genre: billy is in it and i'm writing it there are god jokes, kate has a concussion, maybe a little heretical?, ships if you squint?, there are some god jokes in here ok, what even is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 10:21:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7570459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sergeant_angel/pseuds/sergeant_angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hawkeye has a concussion.<br/>Really, what else is new?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bird Care

**Author's Note:**

> So this is what happens when [sandslytherin](http://sandslytherin.tumblr.com/)says something to the effect of "petition for Kate to call all of her teammates, significant others, lovers, partners, exes, friends, etc., "Her People"  
> and I, being raised in a very religious home, immediately went to the Bible place  
> and then 3 AM fic happened, since I can't focus on anything with any sort of depth.

Hawkeye has a concussion.

This is not surprising. Unfortunate, absolutely, but surprising? No. Nope. No.

Her team is mostly unharmed, though, a few scrapes and bruises-Speed has a concussion as well, though far less severe and healing much more quickly. That's why he is here and Hawkeye is not.

Her team is getting debriefed; she is getting CAT scans.

Well, she's supposed to be.

She's actually banging on the door of the conference room Sharon and Steve have her team corralled in, trying to figure out what exactly happened, and how, exactly, Prodigy and Speed had managed to close a multidimensional portal with a wire hanger, a pack of chewing gum, and a copy of  _Fifty Shades of Grey_. 

"I didn't feel bad about tearing it up," Speed says, all innocence. 

"Yeah, we weren't going to use  _Who Could That Be at This Hour_ ," Prodigy looks downright offended. 

"Which explains the  _why_ , and not so much the  _how,_ gentlemen," Steve closes his eyes and Sharon can imagine him repeating some sort of mantra, maybe  _thou shalt not kill the smartass Young Avengers, be they ever so smartass_. Or something.

Which is when the banging starts. 

And keeps going. 

And Hawkate yells: "Steve, I know you have my people in there! Steve! What are you doing, Wiccan has a wedding he has to go to!"

A glance at the godling mutant in question shows him fidgeting. He  _has_ been looking at the clock more than he usually does. 

"And Stinger has a paper due in two days! Dammit, Cap--"

Steve opens the door and Kate doesn't seem to quite realize it; her fist raps on Steve's chest twice before she looks up at his face and finishes with an anguished, " _Let my people go."_

There is half of a moment of stunned silence before Wiccan simply drops his head into his hands and Stinger falls against Speed, laughing so hard she's snorting. 

Hawkeye glances to them, completely befuddled, which starts Speed in laughing as well, though he pauses long enough to say, "Get down off the mountain, Moses."

Kate blinks at him very, very slowly, before turning back to Steve. "Cap. Captain. Steve. Stevie Steve Steven Grant Rogers the First, let my people go--"

"Or Billy will rain down a plague of frogs, he can totally do that," Speed elbows Wiccan, who looks as though he is suffering eternal torment. 

Steve looks to Sharon, pleading eyes turned on her full-force.

She sighs. 

"We're gonna get you back to medical, Hawkeye," Sharon crosses to her. "You know how it makes Bobbi cranky when you don't finish getting your scans done."

"Got 'em done," Kate huffs with a toss of her head that leads to a grimace. "Bobbi is not the flock leader, just because she's the Mocking...jay?" Kate's brow wrinkles as she says it, as if she  _knows_ this is not the right word, but can't quite parse together what the right word would be.

"Absolutely," Sharon puts her arm across Kate's shoulders, guiding her to the door. "C'mon, Katniss, let's get you in bed."

"How  _shocking,_ " Kate gasps, scandalized, before doubling over cackling. "Get it? Get it, because-"

"Yes, yes, we all get the joke," Sharon feels her ears get hot as she hustles Hawkeye along faster. "You know Clint is probably chewing out some poor med tech who he thinks lost you."

Kate sniffs at this. "Clint has been following me from the air ducts because he thinks he's  _so smart!_ " the last bit gets shouted at the ceiling, where a tile shifts almost imperceptibly. "Ha!"

"Katie, get some rest," Clint hollers down.

"God? Is that you?"

There is a sigh from the ceiling. 

"HAWKEYE!" Maria Hill's voice ricochets down the hall. " _Get some rest NOW!"_

"No," Kate looks wide-eyed at Sharon. "I think _that_ was god."

Sharon rolls her eyes, tucking the wayward bird under her arm. " _Bed_."

"God, Carter, you're pushy."

"And you have a concussion."

"Touché," Kate presses her fingers to the side of her head with a wince. "Ow."

"Bishop! Bed!"

"Wow, god sure is an angry god."

"Now!"

Sharon half-drags Kate to the elevator. 

There's no sense in testing Hill, after all.  


End file.
